


Быстрее и выше

by Nataliny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou-centric, M/M, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Top Hinata Shouyou, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тренировки становились все тяжелее, а требования — все жестче, но между Хинатой и Кагеямой ничего не изменилось</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быстрее и выше

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Cемья Хинаты переехала в Мияги, когда ему было пять лет, и тогда же его мама оставила на косяке в кухне первую насечку — ровно один метр. А потом каждые полгода делала новые. Эти замеры до сих пор связаны у Хинаты с тягучими жевательными конфетами, которые мама давала ему, чтобы он хотя бы несколько секунд постоял на месте. Уловка не особенно помогала, Хината дергался и подпрыгивал, старательно разжевывая конфеты, пока мама пыталась приладить линейку на его вертлявую голову. Каждый раз, когда новая отметка была выше старой больше чем на пять сантиметров, мама ахала, целовала его в макушку и говорила, что он уже совсем-совсем скоро ее перерастет. Хината смеялся, выворачиваясь из маминых объятий и убегал. У него были другие соревнования. Те, в которых выигрыш зависел от него. И Хината всегда, всегда, всегда старался победить.

Хинате было восемнадцать, когда он впервые пропустил регулярную отметку на кухонном косяке, потому что уехал учиться в Токио. Точнее, в Токио он уехал играть в волейбол, но мама была ужасно рада, что Хината смог поступить в университет, поэтому он не стал рассказывать, что его взяли по спортивной стипендии исключительно из-за волейбола. Учеба была ни при чем.

Предыдущая отметка на косяке гордо гласила «сто семьдесят девять», и хотя маме пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до Хинаты и растроганно пригладить его непослушные волосы, он знал, что этого все равно недостаточно. Хината только недавно сравнялся ростом с капитаном женской волейбольной команды Карасуно, и после ухода Нишинои ниже него в команде были только новички-первогодки. 

Из-за скорости реакции и высоты прыжка Хинате удавалось успешно зарабатывать очки, но время школьных турниров подходило к концу. Взрослый волейбол манил новыми возможностями, но и требования предъявлял намного выше. Но, несмотря на все опасения (в основном Кагеямы, который каждый день занудствовал и подсовывал ему за обедом двойную дозу витаминов для роста, как будто действительно верил, что они помогают), Хината заранее получил приглашение от Ниттайдая. Скаут университета, побывавший на финальном мачте против Фукуродани, остался доволен их игрой и пригласил в команду почти всех третьегодок Карасуно, кроме Ямагучи, который умудрился накануне потянуть запястье. У каждого из них еще оставался шанс попасть в Васэду на выездных играх в Токио, но ради этого пришлось бы вспомнить об уроках. Даже с приглашением от волейбольной команды Васэда требовала вступительных экзаменов. Дополнительно напрягаться для этого не пришлось только Цукишиме, который стремился попасть на юридический. В команде об этом знали и были за него очень рады. Однако настоящий восторг достался Ямагучи, который поступил в Васэду самостоятельно и от которого никто не ожидал такой прыти.

Ямагучи тогда влетел в зал, сжимая в руках распечатанное письмо, и первым делом крикнул:

— Меня взяли, Цукки!

Цукишима в ответ буркнул:

— Я и не сомневался. — И отвернулся, поправляя очки.

Выглядел он при этом недостаточно убедительно, и Хината успел заметить, что он смотрел на Ямагучи с гордостью. У него был точно такой же взгляд, если Ямагучи зарабатывал три эйса подряд.

Хината и сам был ужасно рад за Ямагучи, хотя считал, что его плавающая подача в прыжке гораздо круче каких-то там экзаменов, тут и говорить не о чем.

Все в команде были взбудоражены новостями, а Хината в общей суматохе умудрился даже сбить Ямагучи с ног, напрыгнув с объятиями, и едва сдержал смех, когда Кагеяма будто бы через силу выдавил «м-м-молодец». Вся команда знала, что Кагеяма тоже рад за Ямагучи. В конце концов, в Васэду поступали единицы.

***

Хината с Кагеямой остались играть в одной команде. Не то чтобы Хината считал, что может быть как-то иначе, но последние несколько месяцев Кагеяма ходил мрачнее обычного, выпивал с десяток коробочек молока в день и на тренировках вколачивал мяч в пол с такой силой, что первогодки, стоящие на приеме, предпочитали просто отпрыгивать в сторону, даже не пытаясь принять его подачу. 

Когда они наконец получили бумаги о зачислении, Хината был так счастлив, что переобнимал по очереди всех, даже Цукишиму, который, наученный трехлетним опытом, просто застыл и терпеливо ждал, пока Хината его отпустит. Даже если ему было неприятно, во что Хината категорически отказывался верить, он никак этого не высказывал. Разве что закатывал глаза и картинно вздыхал, но Цукишима был Цукишимой, поэтому такие мелочи Хината в расчет не брал. 

Кагеяму он оставил напоследок, как самую вкусную булочку, которую обычно торопливо засовывал в сумку, чтобы медленно насладиться, когда пройдет первое чувство голода. Кагеяма меньше всего походил на булочку, но булочки Хината очень любил, поэтому посчитал, что Кагеяма бы не обиделся на сравнение. Стоило им остаться вдвоем в раздевалке, как Хината запрыгнул на Кагеяму с разбегу и повис, как на дереве, обхватив ногами за поясницу.

— Глупояма, мы едем в Токио!!!

Хината любил такие объятья с Кагеямой больше других. Ну, тех, когда оба участника крепко стоят ногами на земле и никто не висит на другом, словно огромная осьминогопанда. Стоило обнять Кагеяму, стоя на своих двоих, как тот от смущения становился еще более хмурым, чем обычно, и моментально вспыхивал так, что даже шея окрашивалась алым. Правда, при этом Кагеяма обычно нервничал и застывал в объятиях Хинаты неподвижной глыбой. Обнимать глыбы Хината не очень любил, в отличие от мягкого и теплого Кагеямы, поэтому придумывал, как бы сделать так, чтобы такого Кагеяму можно было обнять не только тогда, когда тот спал.

Прием с неожиданным прыжком срабатывал неплохо — Хината напрыгивал сверху, и Кагеяма старался устоять на ногах, забывая про смущение. Он машинально обнимал Хинату в ответ, прижимая ближе, и горячо дышал ему в шею, пока Хината делился восторгами.

Хината так радовался тому, что они с Кагеямой и дальше будут вместе играть в волейбол, что поначалу даже не задумывался о том, насколько им повезло с этим приглашением. Весь третий год в старшей школе он отмахивался всякий раз, стоило Кагеяме поднять тему о выборе университета, и переводил разговор на что-нибудь другое, потому что чего там выбирать? Без спортивной стипендии им рассчитывать все равно было не на что. На школьных тестах они только-только набирали проходной балл, позволяющий избежать вечерних занятий. Да и то в основном потому, что вечерние занятия совпадали по времени с тренировкой, и тренер бы им головы пооткручивал, если б они пропустили хоть одну. Это пугало намного сильнее, чем плохие оценки. Хината считал, что они и так делают для поступления все, что от них зависит. Если они будут играть в полную силу и выиграют ну хотя бы еще один матч, то скауты просто обязаны обратить на них внимание. Если не в этот раз — то в следующий. Они ведь выиграют снова. И еще. Столько, сколько потребуется. 

Кагеяма, несмотря на привычное ворчание, похоже, против такого плана не возражал, и они регулярно оставались в зале после окончания вечерней тренировки, отрабатывая до автоматизма все элементы по очереди. Особенно те, которые чаще других проваливались — контролируемая подача у Хинаты и прием с задней линии у Кагеямы. Иногда после таких тренировок, если они не засыпали сразу же, едва переступив порог, то запирались у Кагеямы в спальне и пересматривали матчи с Интерколледжа, которые им достал тренер Укай. И даже тогда они умудрялись соревноваться. Хината чувствовал, как лицо покрывается красными пятнами от смущения, стоило только подумать об этом. Например, даже если они засиживались до середины ночи, Хината никогда первым не признавался, что хочет спать. Он знал, что это было глупо, что с утра им нужно было на тренировку, потом — на занятия, а потом опять на тренировку, и снова на сон останется всего ничего, но не мог просто сдаться. Победы над Кагеямой, даже такие глупые и ерундовые, вызывали сладкую дрожь внизу живота, и Хината никак не мог ими пресытиться. Он сглатывал зевоту, тер покрасневшие глаза, размахивал руками и громко комментировал, толкая Кагеяму локтем:

— Ты видел, видел как он?! Уууух! Бааам! Но тот как — вжиииик — и сейв! Уууухххааа!

Но потом часто вырубался прямо посреди просмотра, стоило только судье объявить перерыв. У него как будто выключатель срабатывал, он резко замолкал, уронив голову на Кагеяму, куда придется — на плечо, грудь, живот или даже на колено, и практически сразу начинал тихо посапывать, зарывшись носом в мягкую ткань пижамы. Кагеяма никогда не возражал, только победно ухмылялся, выключая свет и натягивая поверх них обоих одеяло.

***

Когда скаут Ниттайдая передал им приглашения, стало ясно, что дополнительные тренировки и недостаток сна себя оправдали. Хината знал, конечно, что Васэда — один из самых престижных университетов в Японии, но Ниттайдай был раем для спортсменов, а это было куда важнее. До Хинаты долетали слухи, что вкалывали в Ниттайдае, как на угольных шахтах, но сверхжесткий режим тренировок его не пугал, в отличие от учебы. Тем более спортивные результаты там соответствовали приложенным усилиям, и даже больше: у спортсменов из Ниттайдая было двадцать две олимпийских медали. При одной мысли об этом у Хинаты от желания ударить по мячу начинали чесаться пальцы. К тому же олимпийскими победами достижения Ниттайдая не ограничивались, и об остальных можно было узнать из специального архива, который тщательно вели с момента создания университета. Архив этот занимал по меньшей мере три комнаты, и Хината каждую ночь перед сном представлял, как они с Кагеямой смогут поспособствовать пополнению этой коллекции. К тому же — об этом Хината рассказал всем окружающим как минимум по пять раз — в Ниттайдае преподавал олимпийский чемпион по волейболу Морита Дзюнго, человек-пулемет, и его лекций Хината и Кагеяма, вопреки отвращению к учебе, ждали с нетерпением. Было, конечно, жаль, что на лекциях не будет возможности показать, чего они с Кагеямой достигли непрерывными тренировками, копируя его коронный прием, но Хината надеялся, что они смогут что-нибудь придумать. Морита был кумиром всех волейболистов, воплощал собой игрока, которым хотел стать каждый, и Хината равнялся на него с тех пор, как впервые увидел запись его игры за сборную. Вместе с Кагеямой они пересмотрели все его игры, какие только смогли найти, и старались освоить все наиболее удачные комбинации, которые им удавалось повторить. Получалось не всегда, потому что Морита был значительно выше Хинаты, но коронный прием они все-таки освоили, и Хината изо всех сил старался, чтобы начать применять его с той же эффективностью.

Вещи для переезда в Токио Хината собрал за тридцать минут: за это время он успел кое-как запихнуть в походную сумку все спортивное, что было хотя бы в относительно приличном состоянии, и пару комплектов одежды (не то чтобы у него было их больше, он редко надевал что-то кроме школьной формы или тренировочного костюма). Получилось не особенно много, но по крайней мере все самое необходимое у него было — то есть все, что нужно было для тренировок. Оставшееся время Хината прыгал вокруг Кагеямы, который собирался три дня, тщательно раскладывая по пакетам и коробочкам каждый наколенник, налокотник, напульсник, повязку и еще сто миллионов просто жизненно необходимых вещей (Хината подшутил над ним по этому поводу всего-то раз десять, не больше). В конце концов Кагеяма взял с собой практически то же, что и Хината, — несколько комплектов формы, две пары кроссовок, компрессионные шорты, гетры и нарукавники для восстановления, коробку тейпов, и небольшую спортивную аптечку, без которой он даже на местные тренировки не ходил. И правильно делал, потому что использовали они ее постоянно: тратить время на то, чтобы дойти до медкабинета и обратно, никто не хотел. 

Перед самым отъездом решили в последний раз потренироваться в зале, в котором провели большую часть последних трех лет — Хинате казалось, что он знает в нем каждую доску, каждую оставленную кроссовками полоску. Когда они, упаковав сумки, ввалились внутрь, команда уже закончила тренировку, но завхоз по старой памяти доверил Хинате ключ, поэтому они могли остаться допоздна. Но нормальной тренировки не получилось: Хината был так взвинчен, что то и дело опаздывал с прыжками, глазел по сторонам, а Кагеяма был слишком рассеян, чтобы сходу корректировать пасы под меняющийся темп. 

Хинате не терпелось попасть в новую команду, в которой они смогли бы подняться еще выше, но Кагеяма не был настроен так же оптимистично. Хината считал, что тот просто боится не сойтись с новыми людьми и закончить так же, как в средней школе. Когда Кагеяма, отвернувшись в сторону, пробурчал, что не уверен, смогут ли они сразу попасть в основной состав, Хината тут же возмутился:

— Что?! Я тебе не проиграю!

— Да при чем тут я, тупица! Ты хоть знаешь, кто играет в Ниттайдае на позициях либеро и центрального блокирующего?! Они члены взрослой сборной! А мы даже… — Кагеяма все сильнее хмурился, зажевывая слова, но Хината и не собирался его дослушивать:

— А мы лучшая команда в Японии! Среди старших школ! Считаешь, мы проиграем этим старичкам? Ни за что! Буду прыгать до самого потолка, если понадобится! — Хината подпрыгнул, широко разведя ноги и руки в воздухе, но Кагеяма стоял к нему спиной, с силой сжимая в пальцах волейбольный мяч.

— Ну же, Кагеяма! Где твоя королевская уверенность? — Хината вспомнил старое прозвище, пытаясь его расшевелить. — Ай, Злобнояма, ты чего! — он схватился за затылок, обиженно обернувшись на Кагеяму, которого подначка разозлила, но не успокоила. Хината за пару шагов догнал отскочивший в сторону мяч, покрутил на пальце и, подойдя к Кагеяме, прижался плечом.

— Я ведь стану их асом, да? Я точно стану! — он придвинулся еще ближе и осторожно боднул Кагеяму в лоб. — Эй, ну… — Кагеяма закусил губы, но расползающаяся улыбка все равно была заметна, и Хината радостно предложил: — Давай сегодня еще потренируемся пробивать блок Цукишимы и Иноуэ с приема «Мориты»! А, а? Я им сейчас позвоню, они вряд ли успели уйти далеко, — Хината начал нетерпеливо подпрыгивать, не отрывая от Кагеямы сияющего взгляда. — Вжиииих, баааам! Если забью девять из десяти — чур купишь мне обед. И большоооооое мороженое! 

Мороженое они съели на двоих.

***

После вступления в команду Хината с Кагеямой довольно быстро поняли, что Ниттаидай был хорош не только тем, что учебным достижениям там предпочитали спортивные, но и тем, что их волейбольная команда была одной из сильнейших в Японии не только за былые заслуги. За последние годы Ниттаидай дважды становились чемпионами страны на Интерколледже, и еще трижды выходили в финал, но в последнем матче уступали победу командам других университетов. Едва начав тренировки, Хината тут же растрезвонил всем друзьям каждую деталь о том, как же круто в Ниттайдае. Сообщение получил не только Кенма, но и практически все контакты Хинаты из записной книжки, с кучей ошибок, сокращений и смайликов. В новой команде кроме тренера, помощника, менеджера и аналитика, у них был даже собственный врач и диетолог, о чем Хината сочинил отдельное восторженное письмо. Правда, поначалу, узнав о диетологе, испугался, что их будут недокармливать. Но ничего подобного не произошло — просто меню для них составляли отдельное. 

Поначалу Хинату немного удивляло то, что за соблюдением рекомендаций никто особо не следил. Отбой был, но ложиться они могли тогда, когда хотели. Доедать порции или, наоборот, ограничиваться только одной, тоже никто не заставлял, как заранее приходить на тренировки, чтобы как следует размяться. По сравнению со школой в Ниттайдае была практически абсолютная свобода, но спустя несколько недель Хината понял, что за этой внешней свободой кроется контроль другого уровня. Во-первых, мотивация оставалась на совести спортсмена, никого гнать тренироваться не собирались. Когда Хината напрямую спросил об этом старших ребят из команды, то ответили ему довольно резко: без тренировок нет результатов, а те, кто расслабятся, быстро вылетают из основного состава. А чтобы попасть обратно, нужно из кожи вон вылезти и доверие тренера заслужить заново. То же самое касалось отбоя — пару раз Хината и Кагеяма засиживались допоздна с новыми однокурсниками, наслаждаясь радостями университетской жизни, но когда как-то раз после бессонной ночи из-за усталости тренер отпустил их с тренировки раньше и не допустил до домашней игры, они быстро сделали выводы.

У волейбольной команды Ниттайдая был свой собственный просторный зал, который не нужно было делить с другими спортсменами, новый инвентарь регулярно поставлялся, выезжали они на комфортном автобусе, имели несколько спортивных баз для сборов и огромную команду поддержки. Но все эти блага предоставлялись лишь тем, кто хотел играть, хотел тренироваться, хотел стать лучшим и готов был работать для этого. Конкуренция за место в основном составе была очень высокая.

В первые недели после поступления Хинату не ставили без Кагеямы даже на тренировочные игры, нагружая функциональными упражнениями, которые должны были укрепить какие-то там суставы, помочь ему выдержать нагрузки и прочее тренерское блаблабла, которое Хината пропускал мимо ушей. Не столько даже потому, что ему не было интересно, сколько потому, что он слабо представлял, для чего нужно то или иное упражнение, просто делал, что говорят. Уровень игроков в основном составе команды не оставлял сомнений, что тренеры Ниттайдая знают, что делают.

От нетерпения и желания вернуться на площадку к игровым тренировкам у Хинаты чесались кончики пальцев, а колени сгибались и разгибались, имитируя толчок для прыжка. Ему ужасно хотелось снова ощутить под пальцами твердый мяч, увидеть другую сторону площадки с высоты полета, бегать, прыгать, взлетать и пробивать до тех пор, пока мяч не коснется пола. В Интерколледже играли даже члены взрослой сборной, и у Хинаты внутри все сжималось от нетерпения встретиться с ними на одной площадке. Вгрызться в сетку зубами, но остаться на ней до конца. 

Когда они с Кагеямой только пришли в команду, тренер поставил того связующим в стартовый состав на тренировочную встречу с университетом Цукубы. Они с треском проиграли, и даже очки, заработанные их усовершенствованной скоростной атакой, особого значения не имели. Тренер намеренно дал им почувствовать, что такое выходить командой новичков против старшекурсников, играющих практически единым составом уже несколько лет. Опыт был болезненный, а матч разгромный и унизительный. Они будто с размаху налетели на стену, как крестьяне, выступившие с палками против воинов с мечами. Однако этот болезненный щелчок по самолюбию только добавил им усердия. Они оба хотели закрепиться в стартовом составе и были готовы вкалывать ради этой возможности до красных пятен перед глазами.

Хината до ночи отрабатывал высокие диагональные прыжки из-под сетки и обманные движения и закачивал суставы, с трудом выдерживающие такую сильную нагрузку. А Кагеяма ежедневно тренировался отдельно с каждым из членов команды, подбирая скорость и траекторию паса таким образом, чтобы нападающий мог нанести удар максимальной силы и точности. Каждый их день начинался в пять утра, они шли на пробежку, потом занимались растяжкой в зале, а после — функциональной подготовкой и специальными упражнениями. И только тогда, когда ни у кого из них уже практически не оставалось сил не то что прыгать, а даже лишний раз поднять руку, начиналась игровая тренировка. Тренеры ставили технику на фоне усталости, и даже когда Хинате казалось, что он больше не может оторваться от пола даже на десять сантиметров, а Кагеяма чувствовал, что мяч буквально прилипает к пальцам, тренер говорил: еще пять раз; еще три; последняя серия; еще одна; еще, еще, еще. 

В Ниттайдае не занимались клубной деятельностью, в Ниттайдае готовили профессионалов.

***

Хинате и Кагеяме быстро стало понятно, что им придется отказаться от привычки тренироваться в обеденный перерыв, потому что его едва хватало, чтобы напихать в себя как можно больше еды. Причем дело было не в доставляющей им обоим столько радости и азарта привычке соревноваться везде и во всем, а в том, что это стало практически необходимым условием для выживания. Им постоянно хотелось есть, спать и с завидной регулярностью — умереть, и если по утрам Хината вспоминал, что ему снилось, то это были сны о том, как он лежа под одеялом ест булочки с мясом, и эти булочки никогда, никогда, никогда не кончались. Кагеяма утверждал, что после таких тренировок ему вообще ничего не снится, но под самое утро, перед подъемом, Хината чувствовал, как он беспокойно ворочается и как суетливо дергаются во сне его пальцы. А потом донимал Кагеяму бесконечными вопросами: «Ты ведь пасуешь мне, ну мне же, да?» Кагеяма хмурился, отмахивался, раздражался, но в итоге каждый раз отвечал: «Тупица, кому же еще?» Иногда у них не оставалось сил даже на такие разговоры, и единственное соревнование, которым они никогда не пренебрегали, состояло в том, кто быстрее заснет после того, как голова коснется подушки. Победителей определять было некому, но каждый записывал себе на счет как минимум ничью.

После того, как Хината третий раз подряд проблевался по окончании вечерней тренировки, Кагеяма попытался вмешаться и самостоятельно снизить ему нагрузку. В его глупую голову не пришло ничего умнее, чем начать реже отдавать Хинате мяч. Когда Хината понял, что происходит, то стал пытаться перехватывать пасы, отдаваемые другим игрокам, при этом выкладываясь на каждом прыжке так, как будто это последний прыжок в его жизни. В конце концов капитан отправил их продышаться. 

Оказавшись за пределами зала, они настолько безобразно поссорились, что Кагеяма бы дулся как минимум неделю, а Хината бы стал избегать его, чтобы переждать желание открутить Кагеяме его глупую, глупую башку. Так бы случилось, но на следующий день Хината не смог подняться с кровати. На них даже орать никто не стал. Хинату с переутомлением на день положили под капельницу и еще на три отстранили от тренировок, а Кагеяме пришлось вместо обеда мотаться в полюбившуюся Хинате пельменную, чтобы купить тому пару десятков жареных гедза со свининой. Потом, правда, он был вынужден доказывать врачу, взявшему у него кровь на анализ, что у него нет проблем со сном и питанием, просто день вышел не самый удачный. Врач ему не поверил — Кагеяма выглядел ничем не лучше Хинаты, — поэтому он, несмотря на возмущенные протесты, тоже получил трехдневное освобождение от тренировок и капельницу. По крайней мере, они выспались и наконец-то смогли избавиться от чувства голода, которое не покидало их со второго дня в университете. Помогло, правда, только до следующей тренировки, но хотя бы эти три дня они провели, заглатывая еду практически без остановки, как будто пытались насытиться на год вперед. Хината жаловался, почему же до сих пор не смогли придумать какую-нибудь супер-еду, которую съел — и хоп, неделю можешь не волноваться. Или хотя бы чтобы булочки со свининой можно было спокойно уплетать перед тренировкой, не рискуя расстаться с ними прямо посреди прыжка (Кагеяма никогда не забудет ему эту историю. Он тогда орал: «Ты совсем идиот?!! Я думал, ты зашел в столовую воды выпить, а ты булки жрал перед тренировкой?!» — но уже после того, как оттащил Хинату в раздевалку, оправдавшись перед капитаном: «У него еще с утра живот болел». Хината, хотя и обиделся на идиота, был ему благодарен). После вынужденного отдыха Хината пообещал тормозить раньше, чем перед глазами начнет темнеть, а Кагеяма в ответ поклялся, что будет пасовать ему как обычно, то есть всякий раз, когда Хината может пробить. Хинату больше не тошнило после тренировок (почти), а Кагеяма не пытался вмешиваться в его тренировки (по крайней мере, не настолько буквально).

Еще через несколько месяцев, когда Хината тащил на себе Кагеяму, отрубившегося прямо на ходу после затянувшейся вечерней тренировки, он впервые осознал, что Кагеяма больше не возвышается над ним, как черный властелин волейбола. Хината вдруг понял, что не помнит, когда в последний раз приходилось задирать голову, чтобы встретить взгляд Кагеямы. Это открытие его настолько воодушевило, что он прекратил жаловаться себе под нос на упрямого, невыносимого Кагеяму, который не может вовремя закончить тренировку, а еще отрастил себе тяжеленные руки и ноги, но забыл отрастить мозги, и дотащил его до футона, сияя счастливой улыбкой. В этом соревновании он еще ни разу не выигрывал, и хотя надежды на победу он никогда не терял, она еще никогда не была так близка и так реальна. От одной только фантазии о том, как он посмотрит на Кагеяму сверху вниз, Хината так возбудился, что забыл о ноющих бедрах, подпрыгнул вверх и хлопнул ладонями по потолку:

— Ятта!

Он стащил с ворчащего в полусне Кагеямы кроссовки и форму, разделся сам и пододвинул поближе футон. Кагеяма все равно спал.

Несмотря на то, что Хината почти догнал его в росте, спать на Кагеяме было по-прежнему удобно. В Карасуно давно привыкли, что Хината использует Кагеяму как походную подушку, которая всегда под рукой. Хината моментально отрубался в любом транспорте, начиная от автобусов и метро и заканчивая поездами и самолетами, и чем глубже засыпал, тем сильнее обвивался вокруг Кагеямы. Поначалу все ждали от Кагеямы возмущений, но тот, как правило, либо отрубался одновременно с Хинатой, либо даже раньше, поэтому никому так и не довелось увидеть его реакцию.

***

Хината вообще не был знаком с понятием личного пространства, ему мало было прыгать, орать и носиться туда-сюда, чтобы выразить переполнявшие его эмоции. Ему нужно было трогать. Стискивать в объятиях, хлопать по раскрытым ладоням, хватать за руки, облокачиваться плечом, прижиматься коленом. Все эти прикосновения давались ему так легко и естественно, что даже Цукишима перестал вздрагивать и отшатываться, когда Хината с размаху хлопал его по плечу после удачного блока или затягивал обниматься со всей командой после очередной победы. Кагеяма всячески пытался это скрывать, но Хината подозревал, что тот наслаждался каждым прикосновением, и намеренно держался поближе. Он даже пытался улыбаться и обнимать Хинату в ответ, но выходило как-то не очень. Хината чувствовал, что Кагеяме нравилось его желание трогать, но сомневался, что Кагеяма сможет открыто в этом признаться. Хината довольствовался тем, что видел.

Несмотря на то, что в первые секунды прикосновения Кагеяма обычно напрягался, в конце концов он все же расслаблялся, прятал глаза и смешно хмурил нос, пытаясь, по всей видимости, скрыть расползающуюся улыбку. Хината с веселым умилением наблюдал за тем, как Кагеяма, думая, что его никто не видит, пытался гладить котят или щеночков, но те обычно пугались его резких движений, убегали или даже пытались ужасно трогательно защищаться. Котята и щеночки были маленькими и глупенькими и совсем не понимали, что упускают.

***

Кагеяма с самой первой встречи был впечатлен (хоть потом и отрицал это) физическими возможностями Хинаты, силой его прыжка и скоростью реакции и явно гордился, что именно он смог раскрыть потенциальную силу Хинаты. Благодаря интенсивным тренировкам их совместные достижения становлись все круче. А еще Хината рос. И Кагеяма внимательно следил за этим процессом. Он подстраивал пас под изменяющуюся высоту его прыжков, и время от времени Хината подозревал, что Кагеяма нарочно отдает пас еще немного выше, осторожно проверяя, дотянется ли Хината. Сможет ли пробить с такой высоты? Сможет ли обойти блок сверху? И если у Хинаты не получалось, Кагеяма пасовал немного ниже, но Хината не успокаивался, пока ему не удавалось достичь в прыжке предложенной Кагеямой высоты. Несмотря на то что Кагеяма видел, как быстро и стремительно тот растет, он вряд ли когда-либо всерьез предполагал, что Хината сможет стать выше него. Если даже сам Хината никогда особенно не задумывался об этой возможности, то Кагеяма хотя и признавал, что чем выше вырастет Хината, тем легче им будет пробиться в профессиональный волейбол, вряд ли верил в это до конца. Тем не менее для Хинаты не осталось незамеченным, что Кагеяма удвоил и свою порцию витаминов тоже и при каждом удобном случае вместе с молоком жевал морковку. Все же это тоже было соревнование, не хуже других.

***

В вещах у Хинаты всегда был бардак. Если на площадке они с Кагеямой действовали слаженно и понимали друг друга без слов, то в быту были полными противоположностями. Если Кагеяма был педантом и аккуратистом, который в своем занудстве на тему чистоты и порядка мог сравниться разве что с Цукишимой, Хината был хаосом, торнадо и ураганом одновременно, и пространство вокруг него всегда походило на свалку. Хината и раньше путал одежду и хватал что попало, когда нервничал, но после того, как они с Кагеямой поселились в одной комнате, это стало случаться гораздо чаще. Поначалу они оба замечали, что Хината нацепил на себя вещи Кагеямы. Рукава закрывали пальцы, а штаны еле держались на бедрах и собирались вокруг щиколоток. Но постепенно разница в их размерах перестала быть такой огромной, и никто из них уже даже не удивлялся, когда Хинате перед матчем приходилось идти к менеджеру команды и просить выдать новую форму. На размер больше.

Когда Хинату и Кагеяму первый раз поставили на официальный матч в стартовый состав (в запасной они попали уже через полтора месяца тренировок), тренер сказал, что команда может позволить себе проиграть этот матч, но если Хината и Кагеяма хотят и дальше выходить на площадку, то они должны показать команде, что на них можно рассчитывать.

— Покажите то, что показываете на тренировках и домашних играх. Кагеяма, не зацикливайся на очках, у тебя есть конкретные задачи — по ним и работай. Хината, не экономь силы, но и не пытайся выложиться в первом сете, как минимум до конца второго я тебя заменять не планирую. Чем дольше продержишься, выдавая свой максимум, тем лучше.

Тренер не стал прямо говорить, но Хината знал, что от них ждут победы. Те старшекурсники из команды, что планировали уйти в про, уже получили приглашения, а остальным осталось только заняться учебой перед выпуском, поэтому тренер делал ставку на новых игроков. Новичков тасовали внутри первого и второго состава, стараясь найти оптимальный вариант для слаженной и продуктивной игры. Хината не сомневался, что их место в стартовом составе.

Когда они выиграли четвертьфинал Интерколледжа и тренер сообщил, что стартовый состав на полуфинал (и финал в случае победы), останется тем же, Хината ощутил, что это их первая личная победа в Ниттайдае. Интерколледж был главным событием года, тем, ради чего вся команда тренировалась весь сезон. То же самое, правда, касалось и команд-соперников.

***

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как они уступили команде университета Чуо в финале Интерколледжа, когда Кагеяма и Хината наконец отошли от поражения. Все вокруг твердили, что выход в финал сам по себе являлся победой, достижением, которым многие команды не могли похвастаться за всю историю существования. К тому же они выложились по полной, и смогли вырывать у Чуо два первых сета, но команда противников сожрала их на выносливости. Чуо не могли позволить себе рисковать, свою предыдущую победу на Интерколледже они отмечали почти двадцать лет назад, поэтому выставили на чемпионат команду, практически полностью состоящую из старшекурсников. Многих из них Хината и Кагеяма видели, когда смотрели в записи матчи молодежной про-лиги, но и остальные члены команды им не сильно уступали. Чуо поставили все на победу, а Ниттайдай сфокусировался на формировании новой команды, и в результате даже самым талантливым младшекурсникам Ниттайдая не хватило выносливости до конца матча. Никакой талант не компенсирует пятилетнюю разницу в возрасте.

Тренер поздравил их с достойной игрой, университет приветствовал их достижение, но всего этого было недостаточно, чтобы избавиться от горького чувства поражения и мучительного осознания того, что можно проиграть, даже показав свою самую лучшую игру на пределе возможностей.

Они стали тренироваться еще усерднее, и если бы не лагерь, в который команду отправляли скорее для восстановления, чем для серьезных нагрузок, они рисковали бы загнать себя до состояния полного изнеможения, до которого им и так-то было недалеко. Тренеры в Ниттайдае свою работу знали.

***

Они перешли на второй курс, когда Хината впервые заметил, что форма, которую он натянул второпях и которая откровенно мала ему в плечах, принадлежит не ему, а Кагеяме. Он не мог решить, чего ему хочется больше — орать и прыгать до потолка от восторга или подойти к Кагеяме, положить руку ему на плечо и впервые посмотреть сверху вниз. Возможно, он обогнал его всего на пару сантиметров, но Кагеяма должен был заметить, и у Хинаты все внутри бурлило и перекатывалось, стоило ему только представить раздраженное выражение лица Кагеямы и его смешно нахмуренный нос.

Хината чувствовал, что у него лицо горит огнем, когда он думал о плечах Кагеямы под своими ладонями. Раньше ему нужно было тянуться, чтобы дотронуться до них, а чтобы посмотреть Кагеяме в лицо, приходилось высоко запрокидывать голову. Это было давно, в самом начале их знакомства, но Хината все еще иногда воспринимал Кагеяму как того непобедимого гиганта, возвышавшегося над ним по другую сторону сетки. Только теперь они всегда стояли с одной стороны площадки.

Когда на тренировках у них выдавались редкие минуты отдыха и они падали на скамейки, набросив на шею полотенце, Хината всегда старался сесть напротив Кагеямы. Тот, когда пытался расслабиться, всегда закрывал глаза, и Хината жадно следил за тем, как разглаживалась складка между нахмуренных бровей и расслаблялась сжатая челюсть. Хината представлял, как наклоняется и целует его в соленые, раскрасневшиеся от нагрузки губы. Он смаковал эти фантазии, наслаждался предвкушением и чувствовал, что рано или поздно перестанет сдерживаться, но ожидание тоже было таким классным, волнующим, как пас перед съемом. Кагеяма иногда смотрел на него так, будто не доверял глазам, и Хината пытался ловить этот взгляд, но тот хмурился и отворачивался, стоило Хинате посмотреть на него в ответ. Хината догадывался, что это значит, но, несмотря на то что он всегда любил вызовы, ответить на этот вот так, сразу, как-то не получалось.

Дело было не в том, что Хината боялся отказа, о нем он даже как-то не думал, ему просто так сильно хотелось, что казалось, будто в самый ответственный момент придется убежать в туалет и Кагеяма никогда не простит ему такого унижения. А вдруг его вообще стошнит? Столько всего могло пойти не так, а Глупояма хоть и был тем еще врединой и злюкой, но Хината всегда старался быть для него самым лучшим. Он не только хотел целовать Кагеяму до дрожащих пальцев и ватных коленей, он хотел, чтобы Кагеяма от желания и восторга забыл все свои обидные обзывательства и позволил Хинате показать, как может быть хорошо, когда к тебе прикасается кто-то другой. Кто-то, кто хочет доставить удовольствие. Он стал дотрагиваться до Кагеямы еще чаще, обнимал за плечи, когда они выходили с тренировки, или тащил за руку, если хотел что-то показать. Когда они заваливались к себе после вечерней тренировки, он даже не пытался притворяться, что планирует спать на своем футоне, пододвигался к Кагеяме и утыкался носом в его теплую кожу. Ладони тут же намокали, а пульс бешено бился где-то в горле, сбивая дыхание. От Кагеямы пахло вербеной и мясными шариками, которые они ели на ужин, и у Хинаты от удовольствия поджимались пальцы на ногах, а внизу живота все трепетало от желания. Он перекидывал руку через Кагеяму и прижимался как можно ближе. Кагеяма изо всех сил притворялся спящим, даже дыхание задерживал, но Хината слышал, как быстро-быстро стучит его сердце, и, улыбаясь, шептал:

— Спи уже, Глупояма, скоро вставать.

— Я и сплю, ты, тупица! — бормотал в ответ якобы спавший секунду назад Кагеяма, но отодвигаться и выпутываться из объятий Хинаты не пытался.

***

Кагеяма всегда сердито хмурился, стоило Хинате заболтаться с кем-то из команды, но Хинату такая реакция даже забавляла, и серьезно он ее не воспринимал. Кагеяма вообще был ужасным собственником, и Хината списывал это на то, что Кагеяма — единственный ребенок в семье и просто не умел делиться. Только Хинате разрешалось трогать вещи Кагеямы, другим игрокам он даже бутылку с водой одалживать не любил; когда просили прямо, чаще давал, но при этом смотрел с таким недовольством, что у просящих все желание пропадало. Зато Хината сокомандникам не отказывал практически никогда, если брал на тренировки углеводные батончики, то столько, чтобы всем хватило, а после тренировочных матчей мог даже противников угостить. Явно демонстрируемое бешенство Кагеямы в таких ситуациях его только подстрекало. Кагеяма ужасно смешно сердился, и если в начале знакомства Хинату действительно пугали его убийственные взгляды, то со временем он начал нарочно его провоцировать, чтобы потом, хохоча, бегать от него по всему залу и уворачиваться от мячей. Дразнить Кагеяму вообще было ужасно увлекательно, тот всегда реагировал открыто и искренне: в обычных ситуациях из него эмоции было не вытянуть, но когда он терял равновесие, наружу прорывалась не только агрессия, но и другие переживания. Не то чтобы он скрывал чувства так же отлично, как играл — по крайней мере Хината практически всегда знал, в каком Кагеяма настроении, — но все равно оно того стоило. Если Кагеяма был доволен, то позволял Хинате все что угодно, и Хинате было совершенно не стыдно этим пользоваться. А когда Кагеяма по какой-то причине был не в духе, Хината вмешивался всегда. Безотказным средством был волейбол, Кагеяма всю свою ярость быстро растрачивал на подачах, но если вдруг такой вариант отсутствовал — например, в пятиминутном перерыве между экзаменами или перед командным собранием, на котором, как правило, обсуждались ужасно занудные вещи, — Хината использовал свой самый нечестный прием: объятия. Лучше всего работали те, с запрыгиванием, но если по какой-то причине не стоило привлекать внимания, Хината подкрадывался к Кагеяме сзади и обвивал его руками со спины, укладывая подбородок на плечо. Кагеяма сначала всегда замирал, даже терял мысль, если в тот момент что-то говорил, но потом едва заметно расслаблялся, и даже хмуриться переставал, руки Хинаты его успокаивали.

Перед отборочными на Интерколледж Хинату и Кагеяму вместе с остальными игроками стартового состава Ниттайдая вывезли на совместные сборы с Токаем и Васэдой, которые по прогнозам должны были составить Ниттайдаю основную конкуренцию при выходе из токийской группы. Глобально эти сборы ничем не отличались от десятков других, но все чувствовали напряжение, тренеры инструктировали не раскрывать все карты, но по возможности заставить соперников раскрыть свои. В итоге матчи напоминали игру в поддавки и настоящего удовольствия не приносили, после каждой такой игры оставалось неприятное послевкусие, особенно когда Хинату, который при выходе на площадку мгновенно загорался и старался выложиться по полной, тренеры то и дело сажали на скамейку, остыть и умерить пыл. Хината через силу соглашался, что отборочные матчи начнутся всего через пару недель, поэтому все тренировки стоит проводить в экономичном режиме, чтобы заранее не растерять все силы — плотность матчей на отборочных была по-настоящему безумная. Но даже осознание правоты тренеров не помогало унять распирающее желание вырвать у противников победу и показать все, на что способен. Кагеяма тоже был не в восторге, хотя и умудрялся каким-то загадочным для Хинаты способом лучше себя контролировать и на скамейке запасных, в отличие от Хинаты, не оказывался.

Обычно на таких сборах по вечерам они отрубались сразу же, как доходили до своей комнаты. Хотя учебы и не было, вместо нее была дополнительная тренировка, по утрам до завтрака — зарядка и упражнения на общую физическую подготовку, после завтрака они отрабатывали игровые элементы и прыжки, а тренировочные матчи играли по вечерам. После них, как правило, капитаны и тренеры еще устраивали «разборы полетов», анализировали слабости, обнаруженные во время игры, и обговаривали стратегии на матчи следующего дня. На этих собраниях большая часть команды пыталась незаметно поспать, и до комнат все доползали, потирая слипающиеся глаза и зевая наперебой. Но этот сбор обычным не был — зарядку урезали до легкой пробежки, а на дневной тренировке оставили только минимально затратные по силам технические элементы. Учитывая то, что и на вечерних матчах команды не выкладывались, уснуть сразу после отбоя оказалось не так-то просто.

Кагеяма метался по комнате, прокручивая в руках потрепанный мяч, который возил с собой на случай, если им с Хинатой захочется поиграть в то время, когда зал будет закрыт. Но в этот раз капитан заранее предупредил всю команду, отдельно отметив Хинату и Кагеяму, как самых неуемных:

— Увижу кого-то после отбоя с мячом — весь оставшийся сбор просидите на скамейке запасных.

Хината и сам был взвинчен до предела, от нерастраченной энергии покалывало кончики пальцев, и даже планка, в которой они с Кагеямой постояли после окончания собрания, соревнуясь, кто дольше, не помогла. Статичные нагрузки были совсем не такими крутыми, как игровые, и походили скорее на скучную, но необходимую работу. А все то, что Хината так любил в волейболе, тренеры временно сократили, и Хината чувствовал, как внутри поднимается раздражение. Все тело неприятно зудело из-за непривычно низкой нагрузки и потери чувства удовлетворения после тренировок. Хинате даже попрыгать толком не дали, и внутренности сжались тугой пружиной, будто он готовился к прыжку, которого все не было и не было.

Хината не знал, что ему делать со всем этим скопившимся возбуждением, а Кагеяма ходил туда-сюда, меряя своими длинными шагами их крошечную комнату, низко опустив голову и спрятав глаза за длинной челкой. И Хината не думал, что тут смогут помочь простые объятья, даже коронные, осьминогопанды. Поэтому когда Кагеяма в очередной раз проходил мимо, сосредоточенно вращая мяч между пальцами, Хината резко дернул его на себя, толкнул к стене, положил ладонь на затылок и впервые поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел неловкий, слишком торопливый и горячий, но голова тут же закружилась. У Хинаты жгло губы, и поцелуй вышел таким горячим, будто он прижался ртом к раскаленному солнцем камню. Как только он отстранился, Кагеяма попытался что-то сказать:

— А... 

Но Хината не дал ему продолжить. У Кагеямы не очень хорошо выходили разговоры, особенно когда он нервничал, так что Хината перебил его, зажмурившись для храбрости: 

— Потом, Кагеяма, — снова наклонился и прижался к его губам. 

Он ужасно нервничал, и с закрытыми глазами было не так страшно. Не в смысле, что Кагеяма был таким пугающим, что его страшно было целовать, а скорее страшно было, ну, в принципе целоваться. Мало ли что. Но все вроде получалось. Кагеяма, сначала неподвижно застывший у стены, все-таки приоткрыл губы, не участвуя, но хотя бы позволяя поцеловать себя глубоко, с языком. У Хинаты все внутри сладко сжималось, а перед крепко зажмуренными глазами вспыхивали яркие пятна, и контраст между мягким затылком Кагеямы под пальцами и его горячим, влажным ртом заставлял Хинату вздрагивать от острого удовольствия, вместе с нетерпеливой дрожью распространившегося по всему телу. Хината даже не думал, что будет так горячо и так приятно и что ему нестерпимо захочется прыгать, желательно прижав к себе Кагеяму. Хината целовал его, пока хватало воздуха, но стоило ему немного отстраниться, как Кагеяма все-таки заговорил, не иначе как из чистого упрямства:

— Может, я хотел сказать «наконец-то», тупица! Ай! — Кагеяма вскрикнул, когда Хината в отместку за «тупицу» укусил его за плечо. Он и не думал, что может быть еще лучше, но от признания Кагеямы у него внутри будто развязался последний болезненный узелок, и стало так одуряюще хорошо, как бывало только в полете.

— Молчи уже, Глупояма, — счастливо засмеялся Хината, когда Кагеяма, вместо того чтобы попытаться вывернуться, выронил мяч и осторожно положил ладони Хинате на спину. Потянувшегося за очередным поцелуем Хинату он встретил на полпути, и, в отличие от Хинаты, глаз не закрывал, смотрел сосредоточенно, как будто для паса прицеливался. Хината бы не удивился, Кагеяма по жизни руководствовался тем, что получалось у него лучше всего.

Они сталкивались носами, пару раз стукнулись зубами, и Хината бы засмеялся над этой глупой неловкостью, если бы не был так одуряюще, нестерпимо возбужден. Член пульсировал и терся о швы на трусах, пачкая каплями смазки, и Хината вжимался в бедро Кагеямы. Кагеяма терся об него в ответ, и от осознания, что он так же сильно возбужден, так же сильно хочет, Хината чуть не кончил в ту же секунду. Все оказалось даже лучше, чем в фантазиях, Хината даже представить такого не мог, он и не подозревал, что может быть так — будто все тело летит и вокруг так ослепительно ярко и нестерпимо жарко, будто он вот-вот прикоснется к солнцу.

Хината переместил ладонь, которой упирался в стену, на поясницу Кагеямы и опустил, просовывая пальцы под резинку трусов. Он почувствовал, как задрожал Кагеяма, прижимаясь еще ближе, и Хината скользнул пальцами в ложбинку между ягодицами и провел ребром ладони, раскрывая. Кагеяма жалобно застонал и отвел ногу в сторону, давая Хинате больше доступа. Хината не позволял ему отдышаться, целовал часто-часто, то прижимаясь губами к уголку рта, то ритмично толкаясь языком внутрь. Стенка больше не казалась надежной опорой, они с трудом сохраняли равновесие, но были слишком возбуждены, чтобы вспомнить о разложенных в нескольких метрах от них удобных футонах. Хината жадно скользил ладонью по круглым полушариям, на ощупь они казались гораздо мягче, чем выглядели в коротких волейбольных шортах. Кожу покрывал редкий пушок, который щекотал ладонь, и Хината гладил ягодицы снизу вверх, мечась между нежностью и желанием. Тело будто разламывало изнутри. Он подхватил ногу Кагеямы под коленом, задирая немного выше, и стал водить кончиками пальцев по узкой ложбинке, то и дело задевая сжатое кольцо мышц. Кагеяма пытался не шевелиться, они и так-то стояли на трех ногах, практически не опираясь на стенку, но всякий раз, когда пальцы Хинаты приближались к его анусу, он мотал головой, содрогаясь всем телом, и едва слышно вскрикивал в рот Хинаты. От этих звуков Хинату каждый раз подбрасывало так, будто тело прошивал электрический разряд. Он опустил руку немного ниже, дотягиваясь до жесткой кожи яичек, и сжал их в ладони. Кагеяма жалобно захныкал, извиваясь, и Хината помассировал большим пальцем выступающий бугорок позади них, не разжимая остальных пальцев. Ему нестерпимо хотелось узнать, какие еще звуки может издавать Кагеяма, хотя он и не был уверен, что сможет это выдержать. Но он никогда не останавливался на полпути. Кагеяма глухо вскрикнул, пошатнувшись, и Хината с трудом смог его удержать, с силой вцепившись пальцами в колено.

Когда Хината протолкнул внутрь сжатого кольца кончик пальца, Кагеяма мелко затрясся, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, и Хината почувствовал, как расползлось по трусам мокрое тепло. Кагеяма вздрагивал, и Хината потирался о его бедро напряженным членом, сжав ладони на ягодицах. Пришлось немного отодвинуться, чтобы спустить на бедра штаны, убрать одну руку с задницы Кагеямы, засунуть ее в трусы, сжимая пульсирующий от прилившей крови член. Кончить хотелось безумно. Глаза застилала красная пелена, и Хината никак не мог поймать нужный ритм. Желание пропитало каждую частичку его тела, но не находило выхода, и Хината мучительно застонал, отчаянно целуя бессильно привалившегося к стенке Кагеяму.

— Шоё, — тихо выдохнул Кагеяма и схватил его за запястье, отодвигая. Ладонь проворно забралась в трусы, тут же обхватила напряженный член. Пальцы сжались вокруг основания, а потом плотным кольцом поднялись наверх и, достигнув головки, заскользили по кругу. Кагеяма вращал ладонь вокруг головки, нажимая пальцами на уздечку, и от этих движений Хинату выгибало дугой, мышцы пресса судорожно сокращались и поджимались пальцы на ногах. Он кончил, вцепившись в твердые ягодицы Кагеямы, когда тот сбивчиво зашептал ему на ухо: 

— Шоё, Шоё, Шоё.

Хината прижался лбом к мокрому виску Кагеямы, пытаясь отдышаться, и смотрел на его слипшиеся подрагивающие ресницы. Кагеяма все-таки закрыл глаза, обессиленно привалившись спиной к стене.

Заставив себя разжать руки, Хината кое-как доплелся с Кагеямой до футонов, стащил оставшуюся одежду и накрыл их обоих одеялом.

Глаза закрывались сами собой, и Хината широко зевнул, прежде чем привычно подтащить к себе Кагеяму и уткнуться носом ему в подмышку. Кагеяма под ним был весь мокрый и соленый, но такой расслабленный, что у Хинаты даже мысли о душе не возникло, так было хорошо.

Заснули они практически одновременно, провалившись в глубокий сон, как после утомительной тренировки.

Утром Кагеяма сердился, что во сне они практически слиплись друг с другом, и прожигал Хинату гневными взглядами, но настроение Хинаты ничего не могло испортить. Он перекатился, подминая Кагеяму под себя, завел руки ему за голову, чтобы не брыкался, широко улыбнулся и поцеловал. Заметив, как смущенно покраснел Кагеяма, он не удержался и громко чмокнул его в нахмуренный нос, тут же вскочив на ноги, чтобы увернуться от раздраженного пинка.

— В раздевалке есть душ. Успеем до начала тренировки? Кто последний — тот убирает комнату перед отъездом! — последнюю фразу Хината выкрикнул, выбежав в коридор и со всех ног бросившись к раздевалкам.

— Стой, тупица, так нечестно!!!

 

***

Как бы нелепо это ни звучало, но только спустя почти год жизни в общежитии Хината наконец в полной мере оценил преимущество отдельной комнаты. Не то чтобы ему не нравилось до этого, с Кагеямой никогда не было скучно, да и подушкой он был самой удобной на свете, но все-таки и проблемы у них тоже были. По мнению Хинаты, Кагеяма в плане быта был просто невыносимым занудой и педантом, а Хината для Кагеямы был генератором постоянного бардака. Ситуацию немного спасало то, что после тренировок они, как правило, так уставали, что на ссоры из-за беспорядка не хватало сил. Но Кагеяма привык отыгрываться в редкие выходные и заставлял Хинату тратить их на ненавистную уборку, грозясь найти себе другого соседа, если Хината не выгребет наконец из-под тумбочки все грязные носки и не разложит по местам сваленные в кучу вещи. Хината не мог понять, зачем это нужно, и сердился на Кагеяму за то, что тот лишает их удовольствия спокойно прогуляться по спортивным магазинам и поесть мороженого во всех ларьках, какие им встретятся на пути. Однако он быстро забыл о своих обидах, когда понял, как же им на самом деле повезло. Отдельная комната была даром божьим. Однокурсники периодически жаловались на раздельную систему проживания в Ниттайдае: мальчики и девочки жили в разных корпусах, приводить гостей можно было только в разрешенное дневное время, и на ночевку в чужом корпусе не стоило даже надеяться, за порядком следили строго. Хината особой проблемы не видел, на девчонок все равно особо не было времени, да и опыт, полученный на пьяных студенческих вечеринках, куда Хинату иногда затягивали однокурсники, сложно было назвать успешным, скорее неловким и смущающим. Но с Кагеямой все было иначе, и у них, в отличие от стенающих от несправедливости студентов, была своя отдельная комната. Едва оценив открывшееся ему преимущество, Хината собирался пользоваться им на полную.

Они вернулись в университет за два дня до начала отборочных, и тренер запретил им даже приближаться к залу перед соревнованиями. Но если еще пару дней назад Хинату ужасно нервировала сама идея провести целых два дня, не прикасаясь к мячу, то теперь он не мог остановить воображение, в деталях и подробностях представляя, на что они смогут потратить эти два дня. Он еле высидел собрание, где обсуждалось все то же, что им вдалбливали весь последний сбор, — данные соперников, основы стратегии, задачи каждого из игроков. Хината не мог заставить себя внимательно слушать все это который раз подряд, поэтому все собрание рассматривал сидящего напротив Кагеяму, наблюдал, как тот беспокойно сжимает и разжимает ладони и перекатывает ступни с пятки на носок. Кагеяма не поднимал на него взгляд и упрямо таращился в пол, но судя по тому, как полыхали его щеки, он знал, что Хината смотрит.

Как только собрание закончилось, они первыми выскочили из класса и до комнаты практически добежали. Хината торопливо закрыл дверь на замок, прежде чем повернуться к Кагеяме, и схватил его за руку, дергая на себя. 

Движение получилось слишком резким, они бы ударились головами, если бы Кагеяма не успел в последний момент выставить перед собой руку, вцепившись Хинате в плечо. Он смотрел в сторону и кусал нижнюю губу, как будто все это происходило не с ним, но Хината не собирался позволить ему делать вид, что он тут не при чем. Хината взял его лицо в ладони и провел большим пальцем по скуле, чувствуя, как горит от прикосновения кожа. Кагеяма наконец-то поднял на него взгляд, глаза лихорадочно блестели, и он нервно облизывал губы, будто не мог решиться — податься вперед или назад. Хината терял последние остатки самообладания, когда Кагеяма вел себя так — сдавался, позволяя Хинате вести, и что-то недовольно бурчал себе под нос, когда Хината покусывал мочку его уха и зарывался носом в жесткие пряди. Кагеяма никогда не был таким, только с Хинатой, только наедине, и Хината до этого даже представить себе не мог, что можно хотеть кого-то так сильно: схватить, подмять под себя, взять и не выпускать. Он наклонился, впиваясь в рот Кагеямы, и прикусил его нижнюю губу, тут же зализав место укуса. Кагеяма будто отмер, подался навстречу, углубляя поцелуй, и первым полез руками под футболку Хинаты, прижимаясь ближе. Движения были лихорадочными и неловкими, жесткие подушечки пальцев впивались в спину с такой силой, будто Кагеяма хотел вплавиться в Хинату и раствориться внутри. Хинате было одновременно и хорошо, и страшно, от предвкушения все тело потряхивало, и в голове билось только «еще, еще, еще». Хината разорвал поцелуй, уткнувшись в шею Кагеямы, пытаясь немного перевести дыхание, а потом сделал несколько шагов вперед, увлекая Кагеяму за собой, и толкнул его спиной на футон, стягивая на ходу футболку. Кагеяма приземлился на задницу, в последний момент выставив руки, чтобы не удариться, и возмутился:

— Черт, осторожнее, тупица! — но фраза не произвела на Хинату особого впечатления, потому что Кагеяма не отрываясь следил за быстро раздевающимся Хинатой, комкая пальцами одеяло, и машинально облизывал губы.

 

— Эй, разденешься? — Хината стянул носки, оставшись в одних трусах, и опустился между ног Кагеямы, ладонями разведя в стороны его колени. Он запустил пальцы под резинку шорт и потянул вниз, стаскивая их поочередно с каждой ноги. С футболкой Кагеяма справился сам. На нем остались только трусы, наколенники и носки, и Хината наклонился вперед, утыкаясь носом в бедро Кагеямы, прямо в то нежное, мягкое место на внутренней стороне, и несильно прикусил. Кагеяма вздрогнул, еще шире разведя колени, а его член окончательно выпрямился, натягивая тонкую ткань трусов. Он дернулся под Хинатой, попытался отвернуться, но Хината удержал его на месте, огладил ладонями твердые бедра и улыбнулся — обещающе, успокаивающе. Кагеяма немного расслабился, снова откинувшись на спину, и Хината склонился над ним, оставляя поцелуи на внутренней стороне бедер и спускаясь к коленям. Он немного отодвинулся назад и положил ногу Кагеямы себе на плечо, подцепил пальцами край наколенника. Резинка плотно прилегала к коже, и Хината оттянул ее в сторону, просунул большие пальцы внутрь и погладил. Кагеяма вздрогнул, напрягаясь, и Хината быстро стянул наколенник, наклонился и прижался открытым ртом к острому центру коленки.

— Давно хотел это сделать, — признался он, облизывая впадины под чашечкой и чувствуя, как полыхает лицо. — У тебя такие ноги, ууух.

— Извращенец, — фыркнул Кагеяма, у которого от смущения покраснели даже коленки, — Фе-фетишист.

— Тебе же нравится, — в перерывах между поцелуями ответил Хината и добавил, погладив Кагеяму между ног: — Мне тоже.

Стянув с одной ноги наколенник и носок, Хината принялся за другую. Движения стали более торопливыми, он не только целовал, но и прикусывал, засасывал в рот соленую кожу и вдыхал резкий запах пота и геля для душа. Кагеяма пах Кагеямой, и одного этого запаха хватило, чтобы Хината потерял от возбуждения последние крупицы контроля. Он отбросил в сторону второй наколенник, жадно провел ладонями от голени до паха, ощущая под пальцами напряженные мышцы, и взялся за резинку трусов, на которых уже расплылось темное пятно от смазки. Кагеяма приподнялся, помогая ему снять последнюю деталь одежды, и потянул Хинату на себя, чтобы впиться в его рот жадным поцелуем. Его лицо полыхало от смущения, но смотрел он решительно, требовательно и перестал отводить взгляд. Такого Кагеяму Хината знал лучше всего. И хотел до одурения. Он оторвался от его рта, поцеловал в шею, в ключицу и опустился ниже, проведя языком по подрагивающему животу.

Кагеяма спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя и крупно вздрагивал всякий раз, когда Хината задевал языком напряженный ствол, вылизывая пах. Он, не притрагиваясь к головке, обвел языком основание и засосал в рот жесткую кожу на яичках. Кагеяма стонал и тихо вскрикивал сквозь сжатые зубы, а еще он пах. Самый сильный запах был у основания, и Хината зарылся носом в жесткие волосы, шумно втягивая воздух. Возбуждение было таким острым, что Хинате пришлось сунуть руку между ног и с силой сжать член, чтобы не кончить тут же от этого одуряющего запаха и от одного взгляда на разметавшегося под ним Кагеяму. Он провел губами от основания вверх по стволу и облизал головку, раскатав на языке горькую смазку, а потом втянул ее в рот. На этот раз Кагеяма не смог сдержать вскрика, дернулся всем телом и вцепился рукой в волосы Хинаты, поджимая пальцы на ногах. Хината не стал брать глубже, обвел головку языком, нажимая на уздечку, и сильнее сжал губы, двигая головой вперед-назад. Ощущения были гораздо лучше, чем он представлял, кожа на головке была мягкой и гладкой, а сам член был горячим и твердым и пульсировал у него во рту. Хината знал, что они оба кончат очень скоро, если он сейчас же не остановится. Он выпустил головку изо рта, и та с влажным звуком шлепнулась на живот. Хината потянулся, пытаясь нашарить в сваленной куче одежды аптечку, где должна была быть смазка. Отыскав нужную сумку и умудрившись одной рукой открыть молнию, он вытащил оттуда флакон и выдавил на пальцы скользкую субстанцию.

— Перевернись, — сказал он и погладил Кагеяму по бедру, оставляя на нем скользкие полосы.

Кагеяма все еще прятал лицо в сгибе локтя, виден был только его влажный, приоткрытый рот, и Хината не был уверен, что тот услышал хоть что-то сквозь собственные стоны, но Кагеяма дернулся, почувствовав на бедре скользкие пальцы, и перекатился на живот, подтащив под себя подушку.

У Кагеямы была потрясающая задница. Не то чтобы Хината не видел ее до этого, но еще никогда Кагеяма не лежал перед ним вот так — потный, раскрасневшийся, с раздвинутыми ногами, разрешая ему, ну, все. Хината взял в ладони обе половинки и сжал пальцы, ощущая, как пружинят напряженные мышцы. Провел ладонями по кругу, оглаживая идеальную задницу Кагеямы, не в силах перестать. В конце концов ему пришлось снова отыскать нужный флакон, потому что Хината умудрился смазать все вокруг, кроме того, что было нужно. Он положил одну ладонь на ягодицу, отодвигая ее в сторону, чтобы открыть доступ, и прошелся смазанными пальцами по расщелине, задевая крепко сжатое кольцо. Обвел по кругу, разминая края, и просунул внутрь кончик пальца, вращая влево-вправо. Кагеяма сжался, и Хината погладил его по пояснице, давая привыкнуть, а потом снова начал осторожное вращение. Кагеяма был ужасно горячий не только снаружи, но и внутри, сжимался и дрожал вокруг пальца, и Хината разрывался между нежностью и желанием, красной пеленой застилавшим глаза. Хотелось взять Кагеяму как можно быстрее, погрузиться в эту обжигающую, тесную глубину, но в то же время хотелось ласкать, целовать и гладить его до тех пор, пока он не сдастся и не попросит сам. Пока не захочет так же сильно.

Когда Кагеяма расслабился, Хината добавил второй палец, медленно проталкивая внутрь, и развел пальцы в стороны, растягивая крепко сжатые мышцы. Он проворачивал их внутри, ощупывая подушечками гладкие стенки, и счастливо улыбнулся, когда Кагеяма глухо вскрикнул и сам подался на пальцы. Хината очень старался все сделать как надо и, дождавшись такой реакции, стал стараться еще сильнее. Пальцы выскользнули из покрасневшего от прилившей крови отверстия, и Хината жадно проследил, как сомкнулись края, прежде чем положить ладони на ягодицы, развести их и запустить в расщелину два больших пальца. Он помассировал вход, добавил смазки и надавил, растягивая края в стороны и погружаясь внутрь. Кагеяма попытался сжаться, но Хината ему не позволил, держал крепко и медленно растягивал мышцы входа. Сопротивление ослабевало, пальцы стали двигаться более свободно, и Кагеяма начал ерзать, приподнимаясь навстречу и пытаясь насадиться на них глубже.

— Я поте… потерплю, ну. Давай уже, — пробормотал он, вскидываясь.

— Ты же просил осторожнее, — упрямо ответил Хината, у которого пальцы дрожали, все тело скручивало волнами желания, и он из последних сил уговаривал себя потерпеть, ну чуть-чуть, еще совсем немного.

Он едва смог заставить себя убрать руки от Кагеямы, чтобы наконец стянуть с себя трусы, и быстро смазал член, стараясь притрагиваться к нему как можно меньше — опозориться и разочаровать Кагеяму ужасно не хотелось.

Хината знал, что Кагеяма храбрился, но нервничал не меньше него, и поэтому заставлял себя не спешить. Он провел рукой по его спине, огладил поясницу и ягодицы, раздвигая их, забрался пальцами в расщелину и медленно толкнулся, преодолевая первое сопротивление мышц. Кагеяма сжался так сильно, что у Хинаты перед глазами запрыгали звездочки, и он вскрикнул одновременно с Кагеямой, вцепившись ладонями ему в бедра.

— Тебе больно? — переведя дыхание, спросил Хината, разжав хватку на бедрах и поглаживая Кагеяму по влажной, напряженной спине.

— Ннн-нормально все, — сдавленно пробурчал Кагеяма, передергивая плечами и пытаясь расслабиться. — Двигайся давай, придурок.

Хината наклонился и поцеловал Кагеяму в мокрый затылок, прижался ртом к шее, горячо выдыхая, пока осторожно толкался вперед, останавливаясь, стоило Кагеяме сжаться слишком сильно.

 

Он раскачивался вперед-назад, выставив руки перед собой и уперевшись в пол по разные стороны от Кагеямы, чтобы удерживать себя на весу. Волосы намокли и слиплись от пота и лезли в глаза, когда Хината склонял голову. Мышцы на руках подрагивали от напряжения, но Хината держался, сохраняя медленный темп, и ждал, пока Кагеяма привыкнет к ощущениям. Хотелось отпустить себя и толкнуться внутрь изо всех сил, въезжая до упора, как мяч в площадку заколотить. Кагеяма под ним завертелся, еще шире развел ноги и немного расслабился, подаваясь навстречу, но все еще был очень напряжен, и Хината боялся сделать ему больно, боялся, что Кагеяме не понравится, и он больше никогда, и...

— Ннн-не тормози же ты, ну! — рассерженно выдохнул Кагеяма, развеивая сомнения Хинаты, и подкинул бедра, глубже насаживаясь на член. Хината перестал сдерживаться. Он вытаскивал практически полностью, оставляя внутри только головку, и с силой загонял обратно, шлепаясь бедрами о ягодицы Кагеямы и жадно слушая, как тот стонет и всхлипывает, вжимаясь лицом в простыню. Хината немного приподнялся на руках, чтобы посмотреть, как двигается между ягодицами блестящий от смазки член и как мелко подрагивает под ним Кагеяма, отзываясь на каждый толчок. Оргазм становился все ближе с каждой секундой, неотвратимо надвигаясь, как потоки лавы, и Хината все ускорялся, не замечая, что пот капает с его лба на спину Кагеямы и что тот вскидывается под ним и мотает головой, елозя лицом по мокрой от слюны и пота простыни. 

Хината кончил так сильно, что у него в глазах потемнело, и упал на спину Кагеямы, придавив его всем весом и прижавшись приоткрытым горячим ртом к его шее. Кагеяма завозился, пытаясь отползти, и Хината перевернул его на спину, улегся на бедра и вобрал в рот красный, натертый о простыню член. Он крепко сжал губы вокруг головки и начал двигать головой вверх-вниз, придерживая член рукой у основания. Кагеяма заметался, зарылся пальцами в волосы на его затылке, направляя, и продержался всего несколько минут, прежде чем крупно содрогнуться, вскрикнуть и выплеснуться Хинате в рот.

— Не такая уж гадость, — задумчиво произнес Хината, положив голову на живот Кагеямы, и почувствовал, как неотвратимо проваливается в сон. — Король во всем, а, Кагеяма?

Кагеяма несильно дернул его за волосы, буркнул:

— Заткнись, тупица, — и притянул к себе, закрывая глаза. На душ, как обычно, не было сил. — Спи уже.

***

До обсуждения нового статуса их отношений они так и не дошли. И дело было даже не во всяких банальностях из дорам, «им все было понятно без слов», а скорее в том, что глобально между ними ничего не поменялось. Они и раньше постоянно тусовались вдвоем, спали, ели и тренировались вместе, Кагеяма никогда не возражал, когда Хината распускал с ним руки, и если с одним из них случалось что-то радостное или печальное, то другой всегда узнавал об этом первым. В их отношениях все осталось по-прежнему. Только теперь Хината мог позволить себе затаскивать Кагеяму в кладовку между занятиями, зажимать в углу и набрасываться с жадными поцелуями, пока Кагеяма, кусая и посасывая его губы, отчаянно пытался вернуть контроль над дрожащими коленями. Хината даже как-то сумел уговорить Кагеяму на быстрый секс в раздевалке в ночь перед отборочными на Интерколледж, «на удачу», и хотя невыспавшийся Кагеяма дулся на него весь следующий день, Хината знал, что ему тоже понравилось. Хинате даже пришлось затолкать ему в рот скомканную футболку, чтобы сторож не услышал стонов, и от его сердитого полыхающего лица Хината сам настолько возбудился, что спустил за пару минут, вжимая Кагеяму в стену и впившись пальцами в его ягодицы. Потом, правда, пришлось быстро опуститься на колени и взять в рот, пока Кагеяма не успел выплюнуть измочаленную зубами ткань и не обрушил на голову Хинаты поток отборных ругательств. Но Хината не возражал, все было по-честному, и хотя Кагеяма отказывался в этом признаваться, Хината видел, что минеты нравились ему особенно сильно. Так Кагеяма, по крайней мере, снова возвышался над Хинатой, да и Хината очень старался, чтобы Кагеяме было так же до мучительно сладких спазмов хорошо, как и ему. Футболку, правда, потом пришлось выбросить, но оно того стоило — пальцы они оба берегли, и после того случая, когда Кагеяма прикусил зажимающую ему рот правую ладонь Хинаты, они так больше не экспериментировали, и во рту Кагеямы оказывалось только то, что на игре никак не могло отразиться. Волейбол был практически третьим любовником в их отношениях, и его интересы всегда принимались во внимание.

***

Когда Хинате исполнилось девятнадцать, он приехал домой поздравить маму с днем рождения. Косяк кухни впервые оказался недостаточно высоким, чтобы сделать на нем новую отсечку. На последнем медосмотре в университете врач назвал цифру сто девяносто четыре, а тренер довольно хмыкнул и отметил, что молодежная сборная заждалась своего нового центрального блокирующего. Кагеяма дулся, потому что его рост еще при поступлении в Ниттайдай остановился на отметке сто восемьдесят восемь, и больше изменяться не желал. Для связующего со способностями Кагеямы этого было вполне достаточно, но ему по привычке не хотелось отдавать Хинате победу без борьбы. Хотя в плюсах нового роста Хинаты он смог убедиться неоднократно, и не только во время игры, но и во время секса. Хината мог трахнуть его на весу, прижав спиной к стенке в душевой, и хотя Кагеяма сначала протестовал, потому что это требовало от Хинаты достаточно больших усилий и предельной концентрации, тот ни разу его не уронил и в конце концов добился от Кагеямы признания, что ему так очень нравилось. Кагеяма не мог позволить себе потерять контроль на площадке, но зато в постели вытягивал из Хинаты все, что тот мог ему дать.

Возможность отобраться в молодежную сборную маячила недостижимой мечтой с самого первого курса университета, но когда звезды команды перешли во взрослую лигу, для Хинаты и Кагеямы настало время проверить свои силы в международных турнирах.

Комплект новенькой красной формы они получили, перед тем как сесть в автобус до тренировочного лагеря молодежной сборной в Канагаве. Проваливаясь в сон, Хината уткнулся носом в шею Кагеямы, просунул ладони под куртку и обнял за поясницу, счастливо вздохнув. Кагеяма осторожно прижался губами к его макушке, не открывая глаз. Волосы Хинаты торчали во все стороны и щекотали нос, но Кагеяма только едва слышно фыркнул и зарылся в них глубже, вдыхая запах солнца.

Кое-что никогда не менялось.


End file.
